Una nueva aventura
by TheTron675
Summary: Después de la 4 guerra ninja, Naruto recibe un mensaje de su amigo Sasuke solicitando su ayuda pero no en ese mundo, con la indicación de su amigo termina en el mundo humano de equestria, donde se entera que alguien quiere destruirlo, ellos de verán unir sus fuerzas para salvar ese mundo y a la vez recuperando la amistad que perdieron hace tiempo.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Hola gente como verán este en una nuevo fanfiction que como verán se llama "Nuevo comienzo", este fanfiction hablara de naruto y sasuke después de la cuarta guerra ninja, cuando Sasuke se va de la aldea, pero un acontecimiento extraño hace que termine en la escuela Canterlot algo que él no soporta pero descubre que algo planea atacar este mundo por lo cual manda un mensaje a naruto con indicación que valla y le se unan con una menada que podría destruir la paz, pero que solo el valla y que no comente del mensaje a ninguno.

En esta historia naruto y sasuke tendrán que descubrir que está ocurriendo volviendo a vieja amistad que sasuke quiere recuperar para olvidar su pasado, pero las main six (no sé cómo llamarles) no confieran en ellos lo que harán un gran problema sobre quiénes son y lo peligrosos que puede ser (obvio casi destruyen el planeta en la 4 guerra ninja).

Este fanfiction tiene como propósito hacer que la amistad entre Naruto y Sasuke vuelva hacer como antes, lograr que el pasado que Sasuke no lo dañe, también habrá escenas locas, graciosas o peligrosas te tomaran en cuenta que ambos aun poseen la habían que le dio el sabio de los 6 caminos. Buena sin más les dejare con una poco de emoción antes que comience el primer capítulo.

 **En la escuela Canterlot:**

Una persona observa durante la noche toda la ciudad, se veía totalmente sorprendido de ver un lugar de tanta paz:

-Naruto juro que tratare de remedar mi pasado. –dijo la voz observando la noche en la que se encontraba era ni más ni menos que Sasuke uchiha pero sintiendo algo no le gustaba. –Y para cumplir debo empezar de nuevo en este mundo y ayudarlo.

Él se encontraba observando la ciudad pero a la vez no sabía que era vigilado por una criatura de oscuridad que esperaba la oportunidad para atacarlo pero:

-Así que tú eres el que me seguías por todo el día no? no dejare que le cuentes a tu jefe de lo vistes. –Dijo mientras la criatura de la oscuridad se sorprendió de la increíble velocidad que tenía el humano. –Amaterasu.

Eso fue lo último que dijo mientras eliminaba a la criatura pero a su vez una chica de color rojo y piel de color naranja la observa detrás de la estatua viendo como eliminaba a ese ser, el miedo se le subió viendo como eso ojo de color rojo lo observaba, creía de lo mataría pero no hiso fue retirarse del lugar.

-Gracias a celestial que estoy viva. –dijo la chica asustada de ser víctima. –pero que era ese poder, no es magia.

-Claro que no, no valía la pena atacarlo era una pérdida de tiempo. –dijo sasuke mientras se ocultaba en la sombre para que la chica no la reconociera. –no lo crees sunset shimmer?

-Como sabes mi nombre? –dijo asustada viendo el ojo de chico que era casi de su edad.

-Eso no de tu incumbencia solo te digo que esa cosa no es la única que vendrá por chakra. –dijo mientras se retiraba por la oscuridad pero sunset no entendía lo que dijo "vendrán por chakra".

-Espera que es el Chak…. –no puedo decírselo porque antes de terminar se había ido.

sunset shimmer lo busco pero se había desaparecido sin dejar rastro la pobre no tuvo otra opción de que regresar a su casa pero su mente no se le quitaba la imagen de ese ojo rojo y de cómo tenía tanta agilidad, pero en eso su mente le choca un recuerdo o más bien había empezado a ver los recuerdo de alguien.

-Mi cabeza porque me duele. –en ese momento le llego un recuerdo de una batalla.

Ella pudo ver la 2 chico peleando con un poder que ella no comprendía puedo ver la batalla no tenía fin era como ver a 2 dioses peleando por el destino del mundo pero el combate ella puedo atención cuando después que ese chico derroto al otro vio como lo no se rendía su valentía era algo que ella no entendía su razón de lucha pero:

-No dejare que te valla todavía sasuke! –dijo el chico decidido pero el nombre que escucho se le hacía familiar.

-Porque?... una y otra –dijo sasuke molesto. –Y otra… y otra…. Y otra… vez ….. ¡¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto?!

-¿Qué pasa contigo? – la voz de enojo que escucho sunset le recordó como era hace mucho tiempo. -¿Cómo es posible?

-¡Porque soy tu amigo! –esas palabras hicieron que Sunset se sorprendiera como el luchaba con su propio amigo. –te dije que no te dejaría solo ¡¿recueras?!

-je je …. Ja ja ja ja ja ja. –eso hiso que sunset se sorprendiera y pensaba "como puede tratar a si a su propio amigo".

-¿sigue diciendo eso, después de todo lo que paso? –dijo Susuke aun burlándose. – ¡Ya te lo dije, no tengo intención de regresar!

-¡Y también dije que no tendría intención de rendirme! -sunset shimmer no comprendía la motivación del chico pero a la vez le sorprendía su valor de no dejarlo algo que ella nunca creyó que vería. –Da igual lo que me digas. No pienso cambiar de idea…. Seguiré tendiéndote la mano…. ¡Hasta el final! ¡Hasta que te alcance!

Sunset Shimmer se confundía a medida que seguí viendo como ellos seguían listo para continuar su lucha, ero algo que nunca creyó ver en unos amigos. Pero escucho algo que le llamo la atención:

-A ninguno de los dos nos queda mucho poder… si…. Este es el auténtico final. –eso causo que ella se sorprendiera aún más de lo que escucho de Sasuke.

Ella siguió viendo como ambos seguían luchando hasta un punto en la cual le daba pena verlos era demasiado para que ella aguantara, ella vio como a ambos les faltaba el aire pero eso no basto ellos seguían luchando a pesar que cada golpe no le afectaría en nada esperando a uno de los 2 muera. Pero a pesar que sus golpes era deviles causaban mayor daño en la arena en donde peleaba y cuando ellos se separaron espeso el ataca final.

Sasuke estiro su mano con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, sunset se sorprendió de la increíble fuerza que tenía.

-Ahora vamos…

Pero el otro chico siguió de pie al igual que sasuke el estiro su mano y preparo su último ataque..

-A terminar… -dijo Sasuke con una ira que hiso que ella templaba del miedo y pánico para que la visión terminara pero. - … este combate

Y cuando cargaron su ataque final vio como a pesar de ser con la poca energía el ataque de ambos parecida ser un ataca como los que sus amigas usaban con las sirenas, entonces ambos lanzaron sus ataque con todo lo que tenía. La visión que vea era de como ellos estaba dispuesto a seguir, vio que sasuke dejo todo incluso a la persona que lo amaban al igual que ella hiso una vez, pero el otro se alimentaba de toda las personas que ayudo algo que le hiso recordar a sus amigas y al final vio que esa no era ni su primera batalla en una serie de recuerdo que pasaron volando antes de chocar sus ataque.

-Todos nuestro combate…. –dijeron ambos.

Ella en ese e momento no creía a un lo que veía.

-¡Sasukeeeeeeeeee! –dijo el chico de pelo amarillo

-¡Narutoooooooooo! –dijo Sasuke y ella por fin supo contra quien peleaba pero a la vez no sabía contra quien era.

Y al final una gran bomba de luz exploto pero ese momento sunset shimmer se había liberado de los recuerdos que veía, ella se encontraba a puertas de su casa con la ayuda de la directora Celestia que la despertó. Pero lo único que vio antes de despertar fue a dos niños iguales a ello viendo.

 **Espero que les haya gustado este prologo pareció un capitulo aquellos que vieron el final de Naruto ultimate ninja storm 4 sabrán que es igualito, espero que les guste muy pronto el capítulo 1 el comienzo.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola Gente Bienvenidos al imprimación Capítulo of this fanfiction Este va hacer ONU Capítulo Más Largo, recordemos Lo Que Dije en prólogo: This SITUADO ESTOS acontecimientos Despues de la 4 Guerra Ninja y los antes de la llegada de crepúsculo al Mundo Humano Despues de los juegos de la amistad. Sin mas Comencemos:**

 **Naruto Shippuden Opening 10: watch?v=IcqLtfCOIlM**

 **Pero Que Esta Pasando?**

En la afueras de la ciudad en El Mismo Bosque de los antes entrás se encontraba una fogata Donde un chico de cabello puntiagudo amarillo descansaba Hasta Que ONU despierto ruido Lo.

-Pero Dónde estoy ... -dijo el joven pensando. -será Que Lo Que hice Sasuke escribio Para Que párr Llegar a Este Mundo.

Pero la ONU Observa Que ESTABA recostado En Una cama de hojas Como Si estuviera herido Aunque No Sentia nada. "Quien me habra traido aqui ..." Eso era de Lo Que pensaba Hasta Que escucho ruido y Puso en alerta rapidamente SE PARO to see Quién era ONU.

-A Ver quien SE Encuentra Ahí? -estaba Preparado para embestir un personaje ESA Hasta Que Escucha UNA VOZ.

-Valla Forma de TRATAR al que te Encontró, Naruto. -La Voz Al Momento lo reconoció Pero No lo podia Creer quien era.

-Obito ... -Fue Lo unico Que DIJO MIENTRAS salia de los arbustos con algunos adj Objetos. -pero tu estas muerto ... ni Siquiera te ves Como Si hubieran USADO el jutsu de reanimación?

-Valla Me muero Y cuando te vuelvo a ver lo Primero Que Me dados es eso. -dijo Obito ofendido con Lo Que Dijo Naruto.

-Perdón Es Que Me Cuesta Creer Que Que Estas vivo, Despues De TODO ningún logro Comprender Como Es Posible? -aclaro con alegría no podia aceptar CORRECTO Que ESTABA vivo.

-Créeme No eres el unico Que se Sorprende. -Dijo Obito MIENTRAS SE acercaba a Naruto, El PUDO OBSERVAR AÚN Tenia la piel sintética Que le Puso Madara CUANDO le salva la vida. -Pero Te seré sincero ni yo Cómo Sé He vuelto a la vida.

-Al Menos es bueno ver un un Amigo En Este Mundo ... -dijo MIENTRAS observaba las hermosas estrella lo Que se veian Hasta Que se acordo ... Cierto -por Como terminaste En Este Mundo?

-No Tengo la menor idea. -dijo MIENTRAS le Daba Un poco de Alimento para Que se recuperara. -pero si recuerdo Que ESTABA con rin en el Más Allá CUANDO Sucedió algo y Lo Último Que DIJO FUE "Ayuda a entendre del Riesgo Que Han Causado óbito ve y valles de la noticia"

Eso Causo Cierta con función f en Naruto Pero No le tomo Importancia en solitario sí emoción Que óbito ESTABA vivo. LUEGO SE Eso Se sentaron en La Fogata MIENTRAS óbito le Daba Alimentos por si Tenia hambre, sin pensarlo naruto se habia Acabado TODO Al Parecer el Hambre le gano Hasta Que Recordo.

-Bueno Gracias por la comida Obito Pero Tengo Que ENCONTRAR un Sasuke. -cuando menciono el nombre óbito se sorprendio desde el lugar de oía y le Causo risa. Ries del te Porquê -ey?

-es Que naruto ... Sasuke no está aquí Porque si estuviera Hubiera SENTIDO su Chakra. -empezó una cola decia lo aclaran

-Pero Sé Que El está aquí El Me Dijo Que viniera. -dijo MIENTRAS SE levantaba Mirando con un regaño óbito.

-Y Como estas tan Seguro Que El está aquí? -en ESE Momento naruto saco Una Carta Que le habia Llegado this mañana.

-Recibí This carta con INSTRUCCIONES de Sasuke Pidiendo Que viniera ayudarlo ... Hasta me dados Cómo Llegar here. -en ESE Momento óbito Lee la carta Que esta Escrita Por Su Amigo Mismo. Me -ahora decretos?

-Bien Pero No estoy Seguro si de verdad se Encuentra Aquí ... -dijo MIENTRAS SE levantaba y observaba la Ciudad. -COMO podras ver en Este Mundo No Existe el chakra Por Eso no Ciento la Energía de Sasuke en ningún Lugar, Pero si analizas muy bien, te daras Cuenta Que Hay Una especia de Esencia Que Hay En Una Cierta parte.

Naruto decidir Empezar una buscar algo de chakra, con la ayuda de Kurama, Pero No lo ENCUENTRA nada ESO sorprendio al 9 de cola, Pero sintio La Esencia Que IBA A esa Dirección.

-Señor Obito Tiene Razón en solitario siento ESA esencia Pero si estoy Seguro que Sasuke se Encuentra Aquí. -pero Empezo un rascarse la cabeza pensando en Que hiso mal. "O Tal Vez no era el Objeto Que necesitaba pero bueno era el unico Que ESTABA en la mesa" Kurama seguia buscando ALGÚN Rastro solo la esencia Que venia. " **Algo Aquí no cuadra** "

-Pero Naruto Puede Ser que tu amigo se oculta en ESE sector. -explicaba señalando la Dirección de Donde época. -puede Ser un buen lugar para ocultar Titulares chakra, si no siento nada Puede Ser Que algo bloque Do Energía Que camufla su esencia Seria Perfecto para Alguno Que quisiera no detectado Ser.

-¡Lo Dados en serio! ... Gracias óbito. -Dijo MIENTRAS SE ponia SUS Cosas y se preparaba para irse.

-Espera Nino no puedes Ir a la ONU,: Además Puede Ser Que Esté Equivocado.

-Bueno Nada Se pierde con intentarlo no? -dijo Con una Sonrisa.

-Okey Pero espera UNOS Minutos para que salga el sol, asi sera Más Fácil buscarlo. -dijo MIENTRAS SE CENTRO en La Fogata Hasta Que amaneció. "No puedo creer Que Me Desperté muy Temprano Antes que amanecía." Naruto decia en su mente

-Bueno Gracias por ayudarme MIENTRAS ESTABA inconsciente, Ahora voy a comprobar v no vienes. -dijo extendiendo su mano esperando Una repuesta.

-Lo Siento niño Pero Tu Sabes Que Si Voy A ESA ciudad descubrirán Que No soy de Ahí. -respondió MIENTRAS apagaba La Fogata, El Sabia Que la forma de Su Cara seria muy sospechoso Para La Gente. -ni Menos es ESA Dirección.

Porque -QUE?

-E Escuchado Que útilmente Una especie de chicas cantantes Que tocan Instrumento Y Se Vuelven algo asi Como Poderosas. -eso genero curiosidad en naruto una ONU más. -es mejor no ir exponerme, mira Mi Cuerpo: Además puedo Generar un Problema pecado Haber empezado.

-Bueno Si dices eso, Creo Que Seria Mejor Que no sirve mi chakra del párrafo Llegar Más Rápido. -empezó un entendre La Situacion Algo que Kurama igual acepto seria muy tonto Si Es también deja salir chakra Un poco de su.

-Ahora Entiendes niño, Pero si crees Que sasuke this Ahí Será Mejor Que valla sin perder Tiempo. -eso provoco Más curiosidad en EL. -también él Oído Que Ultimamente Unas Criaturas atacan ESA parte buscando algo.

-Entonces No tengo tiempo que perder y si lo encuentro voy a traerlo, El Tiene Que verte. -dijo entusiasmado.

-Espera Es Posible Que No ESE here Cuando Vuelvas tengo una cabaña cerca y Ahí Estaré una salva. -dijo el pecado entendre una ONU Menos. -ademas ESE Lugar es perfecto Para Que no Mi sientan chakra.

-Ok LUEGO Me Tienes Que respondedor ALGUNAS nudas de Acuerdo? -dijo ESO Porque óbito habia Generado mucha curiosidad en el Más Que nadie Creo Que El ocultaba algo.

-Bueno Creo que no tengo otra Opción.

Fue lo unico Que DIJO óbito MIENTRAS Naruto Corría directo a la ciudad, MIENTRAS el se retiraba Recordando lo Mucho que lo ayudo en El pasado Pero Sobre TODO ninguna Dejar Que la venganza de Consuma "No te preocupes Daré TODO de mi parte Para Ayudar a ti ya Sasuke, lo Debo te "decia MIENTRAS camina con rumbo a la cabaña.

 **De Mientras en la Escuela Canterlort La Cafetería:**

Todos se encontraban Conviviendo tranquilo A Pesar De Lo Que Pasó en los juegos de la amistad, no tuvieron ningún rencor con Crepúsculo Algo que ella Esperaba Que Pasara y le costara Un poco adaptarse Como una amiga Do, en uno de las mesas se encontraba la puesta del sol del reflejo comiendo tranquilo con sus amigas LUEGO les conto Lo Que le paso ayer, la vision Que Tuvo de Sasuke Y Como eliminaba.

-Entonces Un rayo de luce destruyo Todo el Lugar. reflejo del sol -dijo.

-Entonces Quieres Decir Que el chico nuevo Sasuke es en Realidad ONU monstruo Que Quiere destruirnos. -dijo la chica del Lado con una Voz de campesina. -Y Yo pensaba Que No existiría alguien con Increíble Poder.

-Por favor aguardiente de manzana ESO Seria ridículo ... -respondió otra chica Que se encontraba desorientada ONU poco. -tal Vez del tenga cara de la ONU sin Hablar Con nadie Pero No es forma de Decir Que el chico Más Popular de la Escuela sea una persona mala que no?

-Enserio Rareza, acaso olvidadas Que asesino de su propio amigo Naru ... -no Pudo continuar Porque Apenas recordaba el nombre. -COMO dijiste Que Se llamaba?

-Naruto Pero he aquí algo de lo comprendo Que. -pensaba reflejo del sol. -no pueden Existir dos personajes con ESE Gran Poder.

refieres del te -QUE un Naruto con manto de Energía y las Esferas en su espalda oa sasuke con ESE Ojo Rojo y El Ojo morado. -dijo rapidamente meñique.

-Bueno: Además de eso. -agrego aclarando lo meñique Que DIJO. -trate de buscar por Libros El Lugar de su lucha Pero No hay nada de eso.

De Mientras conversaban con ellas amiga de lo ocurrido, la timida Fluttershy Esperaba Recoger su comida però error pequeño Un si se choca golpeándose con Sasuke ensuciando su ropa, ella Esperaba Que respondiera con enfado.

-Disculpa, Perdón, fue un error mío no me fije. -Dijo Fluttershy esperando Que No Haber provocado.

-No Te preocupes ... -dijo MIENTRAS retiraba. -puedes Pedir otro yo lo pago.

Fluttershy se sorprendio el solitario dejo dinero Para Que Pueda Pedir Otro, Siquiera le Pudo negarlo ya Que No le presto Atención y se retiro, en solitario limpio el desastre Que dejo en Suelo y Pidio Otro. CUANDO Sasuke ESTABA caminando Pudo ver a la chica con quien se Encontró ayer observando Como . su chakra para ELIMINAR una ESE mostruo, ESE Momento un shimer del atardecer le empieza a doler la cabeza ya su Vez le vino Otro recuerdo, Pero un su Vez Generando Una Pequeña Preocupación en sus amigas, Cuando El vio Lo Que pasaba creyo Haber Hecho algo y se retiro el pecado Que ella lo Vieran.

Ella Pudo ver unas 3 Jóvenes era uno de Naruto, Sasuke Otro era el y una chica de cabello rosa en solitario Pudo ver una Ellos Mirando A una criatura gigante.

-Por fin de el equipo 7 regreso de la muerte. -fue lo unico Que escucho de Naruto LUEGO Despertó sus amigas se asustaron de la ONU Pero poco no mucho ya QUE UNOS Segundos en solitario FUE.

-sunset Te encuentras bien? -dijo Apple.

-Si en solitario Que otra vez me vino Otro recuerdo de Ellos. -dijo MIENTRAS relataba vio en solitario que.

-QUE Es El equipo 7? rainbow dash -dijo. Un Cual Lo Su amiga no Supo Como contestas.

-No Lo Sé Pero Este recuerdo en solitario corto FUE. Claro que -dejo ESE duro poco el anterior Duro Más Creyendo Que Nunca despertaría. -Pero No tengo Se Porque eso recuerdos.

-Buena Compañera si Alaveteli Porque pasa DEBEMOS CONSEGUIR Unas respuestas. -dijo Aguardiente de manzana.

-Si Esta Vez No Nos descuidaremos. La rareza -dijo. -COMO lo HICIMOS en La Batalla de las bandas

-No Te preocupes con lo Que Nos dijiste Seguro que nos lo dira. -agrego la penumbra Tratando de animar y le empeso a dar curiosidad sable Que existia otra Energía: Además de la magia.

En ESE Momento TODO Ponen Atención CUANDO alguien La Puerta y corre rapidamente Hacia Sasuke, Pero eso no lo sorprendio Que Fue una DIJO Todos Lo Que:

-Sasuke Por fin te encuentro. -dijo el joven Que al toque reconoció.

-Naruto ... -fue Lo unico Que DIJO MIENTRAS TODOS LO Observa como Habla con el de Manera amistosa.

Hubo ONU Silencio en la cafetería del hablo de Como Ese Chico de cabello amarillo con Una ropa muy rara, Pero la puesta del sol reflejo reconoció la forma de Cómo lo llamo una era quien toca reconoció Sasuke y col.

-QUE Naruto ... Como? -dijo la puesta del sol reflejo pensando "pero SI EL, lo habia matado"

Las Demás contemplaron CUANDO ella reconoció a cara Poniendo Naruto sin entendre nada desde el lugar de pasaba Pero a la Vez ilógico.

\- "Maldición Justo Ahora En Este Momento Tienes Que Aparecer Naruto" -pensaba MIENTRAS SE maldecía Que TODOS LO Vieran con curiosidad.

 **De Mientras eso ocurría en otra parte de la ciudad:**

De Mientras la ESO ocurría en otra parte en el Edificio Más Alto ocurrían Una serie de explosiones, habia Una Batalla en ESE Mismo Lugar 2 Tipos con trajes de color de rojo Como túnicas, uno Tenia el cabello de color de amarillo Pero ocultando la Mitad de su Otro ojo parecia el cabello de una mujer y El Otro el negro cabello, ademas Tenia ojo de los colores rojo.

-Ahora Este es tu aleta Itachi ... -dijo UNA VOZ Que ESTABA en la Torre de la Ciudad de la gente los Veía Como UNOS locos Que querian matarse.

-Eso: Lamentablemente Nunca ocurrirá. -aclaro Itachi.

-ja lo corta en cuadritos La Persona que Murió un Manos de su propio hermano. -cuando termino saco UNOS origamis directo a la gente. -Y Si No mueren, Ellos lo Harán.

-Maldito ... -rápidamente Invoco su Susano incompleto para atrapar los origamis Que habia Lanzado Pero un su Vez soportando TODO su ataque Que debilito su Susano.

-Lo Que Vez Pasar Tiempo con tu hermano te hiso Débil Itachi. -se preparaba Réia MIENTRAS su arma especial, Pero Una mirada de alegría vio en EL he aquí Cual Causo curiosidad Dejando su arma.

-Deidara Necesitaras Más Que UNOS Explosivos para debilitarme, Calentado en solitario ESTABA. -dijo MIENTRAS Una aureola roja radiaba por TODO su Cuerpo. -Ahora Luchare en serio ... no las timaras a la gente Susano.

Esta Vez invoco su Susano completo, la gente se sorprendio de ver un samurái de las Naciones Unidas de 20 metros En El edificio más grande Directivos. Pero no se asustaron ya Que creian Que se trataban De Una Presentación de fuegos artificiales.

-Valla Creo que no me aburriré Despues de TODO. -dijo Deidara Listo para el combate contra Itachi. -haber SI ESTE Susano Es Tan Fuerte decretos Como.

 **Naruto Shippuden Opening 2: watch?v=Ww9Bd_EMCZY**

 **Por fin ACABE ESTO SERIA Todos espero Que Haya gustado el Capítulo si fue corto espero Que No se molesten, si Tienen Alguna Sugerencia me avisas, muy pronto pondre Momento románticos ... creo. Pero la historia es de aventura. Adios ... Ahora me cuerdo espero Que No Tenga Preguntas si no les gusto el prólogo.**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Hola Gente antes de comenzar quiero saludar** **loko89772** **y** **Haseo55** **por ser los primeros en comentar mi primer fanfic, tomare en cuenta sus opiniones. Ahora pasemos con el resumen del capítulo anterior.**

 **"Naruto se encontró con Obito en mundo humando de equestria sin razón alguna de como llego y mientras Sunset tiene teorías de que Sasuke haya venido con propósito de dominar su mundo por los recuerdos que vio de él y su amigo pero su teoría se fue a la basura cuando de la nada Naruto dejando a la main six sin creer lo que vieron"**

* * *

 **Naruto Shippuuden NC OP 10: watch?v=6Z34oTm4Xaw**

* * *

 **Reencuentro**

Antes de que Naruto llegara a la escuela y antes de la batalla entre Itachi y Deidara, el joven chico corría en dirección donde creía que se encontraba Sasuke pero al no conocer la ciudad se perdió muy fácil mente.

-Maldición sería más fácil si solo saltara por lo edificios. –Dijo cansado ya que llevara como una 1 hora corriendo y pensar que corría mas cuando hacia misiones en la aldea. –Mi resistencia está bajando desde que acabo la guerra.

-Buena al menos creo que voy por buena dirección. –Decía mientras sonreía aunque hace un buen rato se había perdido, pero entonces escucha o más bien le grita una voz particular.

-Enano llevamos como 1 hora sin llegar a menos sabes si no te perdiste. –dijo la voz en su interior.

-Cálmate Kurama se exactamente dónde estoy… no dudes de mi inteligencia. –dijo muy confiado naruto.

-No sabes exactamente donde estamos no? –respondió Kurama entonces el joven agacha su cabeza.

-Tienes razón no se en dónde estoy. –Aclaro sintiéndose decepcionado y aceptando lo que decía. –Además tengo hambre.

-Okey relájate… haber. –pensaba con la soluciona de calmar al joven. –Bien porque vas a comer y cuando dejes de actuar como tonto me hablas.

-Ey relájate en ningún momento te pedir tu ayuda. Además de que manera me podrías ayudar.

-Mira busca una tienda donde vendan algo y come luego te ayudare a que encuentres la zona que buscamos. –aclaro Kurama.

Al toque naruto se quitó lo tonto, comenzó a caminar buscando un buen lugar donde comer, pero al no encontrar una buena opción se decepcionó hasta se topó con una tienda que le llamo mucho la atención.

-sugar… cube… corner parece que este puede ser un buen lugar. –al momento el joven entro camino, fue atentido por un señor. (El señor cake)

-Bienvenido a sugar cube corner que desea. –dándole la bienvenida.

-Me puede preparan un ramen.

-Qué? …. Lo siento joven pero no vendemos eso solo lo que ves. –dijo confundido y aclarando el Naruto.

-Ups lo siento bueno entonces debe esa tonta de chocolate y una manteada. –seleccionando al momento le trajeron su rebanada de pastel y su manteada.

-Okey joven serian 20 bit. –en ese momento se acordó que no traía dinero y no podía fiase hasta que tenga.

-Si un momento. –decía mientras buscaba en su bolsillos como si hubiera algo ahí, pero por suerte se encontró una nota que escribió Obito.

"Algo me decía que una vez que te levantes te iras a la ciudad, al igual que te daría hambre y te acordaras que no traías dinero de ese mundo así que me toma la libertad de darte un 50 bits para comas algo por ahí"

Bostata: Que no se te ocurra gastártelo todo antes que vuelvas me oíste!

Se quedó sorprendido como sabía lo que pasaría pero en vez de decepcionarse agarro el dinero que estaba en la carta y le pago al señor.

-Muchas gracias joven si quiere algo más dígame. –se despido mientras Naruto se fue a una de las mesas donde empezó a comer.

Entonces se dio cuenta que era el único que estaba el tienda o local y el señor era el único en estaba atendiendo, mientras naruto desfrutaba la rica torta que solo pocas veces comía pensó como ahora llegaría donde esta Sasuke.

-Okey al menos estas mal calmado no? –pregunto kurama a naruto.

-Si aunque no se iguala a un rico ramen….. Ahora como piensas ayudarme. –respondió y pregunto a Kyubi por si tenía la respuesta.

-Bueno mientras te hacías en tonto por la calle me tome la libertad de sentir la presencia de donde viene y encontré un rastro de una batalla.

-En serio! –la palabra fue muy alta que llamo la atención de señor lo cual lo miro extraño. –perdón no fue mi intención

-Como decía resto de una batalla que posiblemente se libró hace un mes, me sorprende que haya unas personas con ese gran poder que me recordó a ti a sasuke. –decía Kyubi.

-Increíble…. Ellos tenían mucho poder no?... –dijo en su mente para no llamar la atención del señor de nuevo.

-La verdad no tanto. –aclaro. –solo poseían una décima parte de lo que provocaron tú y Sasuke después de la gran guerra.

-Entonces quieres decir que no serían un problema?

-La verdad lo dudo ya que su poder no es de ellos… -dijo kurama.

-Espera me perdí entonces como es posible. –pensaba rascaba lo que empezó a llamar la curiosidad del señor.

-Al igual que tu cuando me pides Chakra, ellos piden su energía del algún lado… naruto me estoy desviando del tema pregúntale al señor si…. –dijo pero se dio cuenta que el ya no le estaba escuchando. –al menos me puede escuchar.

Naruto no escuchaba las palabras de kurama pensando si cuando encuentre a sasuke le podría decir quiénes son esas personas con unas habilidades iguales a las de él, pero fue quitado de su transe cuando señor se acerca para preguntar.

-Una pregunta joven, eres nuevo en la ciudad? –pregunto el señor Cake, lo que al momento llamo la atención de naruto.

-Sí, acabo de llegar esta mañana. –aclaro naruto.

-Ha con razón, es que en este lugar solo vienen estudiantes, la mayoría los conozco por eso cuando te vi me resulto extraño no haberte visto antes. –dijo señor. –perdón aun no me presentado, me puedes decir señor Cake.

-Yo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki. –respondió.

-Okey naruto que te trae a esta ciudad.

-Vine porque un amigo me pidió que viniera ayu…. –pensó un minuto no contarle sobre su verdadero propósito. –A visitarle pero no me dijo dónde.

-Bueno a esta hora creo que debe estar en estudiando. –Esa pregunta causo duda si aun Sasuke le gustaba estudiar. –Puede ir a la Preparatoria Canterlot Hight es la más cerca.

-Bueno no pierdo nada con intentarlo. –entonces se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerto hasta que se detuvo. –Me puede decir dónde queda.

En señor Cake le empezó a decir a Naruto donde quedaba la preparatoria, solo tenía que tomar un bus que se encontraba en la esquina, luego de eso se despidió del señor y salió corriendo directo al paradero a esperar a que viniera el bus pero no se daba cuanta que alguien lo estaba viendo.

-Quien lo diría pero es Naruto Uzumaki, es momento de saldar cuentas pendientes. –empezó a preparar cuando de repente. –Ya sabía que esto sería de masiado fácil.

-Así que has vuelto a la vida no Itachi. –Dijo el aparecía entre las sombras. –Bueno creo que naruto tendrá que esperar primero me encargare ti.

-Pero será en otro lugar Deidara. –respondió itachi.

-Como Quieras. –aclaro y se retiraron sin llamar la atención y el resto lo saben.

Ambos se retiraron sin llamar la atención de la gente y el resto ya lo saben, pero naruto había sentido la presencia de algún pero que se había ido "Que raro podría ser…. No es imposible" fue lo único que dijo y siguió esperando a que viniera el bus, cuando llego le dijo al conducto que lo llevara la preparatoria Canterlot Hight, el joven observaba durante el viaje la ciudad y lo diferente que era de konoja pero tenía la misma dinámica de su hogar.

Cuando llegaron a su destino se sorprendió de lo grande que era la escuela pero fue más raro ver la estatua de caballo que había.

-Bueno llegamos ahora este debe ser el lugar no? –dijo naruto.

-Si puedo sentir que aquí es el lugar de origen. –aclaro kurama a lo que joven corrió directo a la puerta.

-Entonces aquí debe estar Sasuke. –fue lo único que dijo mientras entron buscando por los pasillos en donde podría estar pero como no había nadie se decepciono hasta.

-Ey que haces aquí. –una voz llamo la atención de él, a lo cual voltio y vio que era una señora un poco joven. (No se cómo describir a luna).

-Disculpe solo estaba buscando a un amigo y….. –paro un momento para no mencionar el verdadero propósito.

-Lo siento pero si no eres un estudiante no tienes permitido entrar. –dijo mientras se acercaba. –te llevare a la salida.

-Pero debo encontrar a mi amigo Sasuke. –fue lo único que dijo, en ese momento ella recordó algo que le habían dicho entonces recordó.

-Acompáñame joven ay alguien que quiero que hables. –fue lo único que dijo y fue a otra dirección, sin entender lo que decía la acompaño a una puerta que decía Directo Celestia y pasaron.

Entraron a la sala donde se encontraba otra señora más adulta (otra vez no sé cómo describir a celestia), la que le había llevado se acercó a ella y le susurro algo al oído, al terminar de hablarle se puso seria….

-Buenas joven perdona por no presentarme antes soy la directo Celestia y ella es mi hermana la Sub-directora Luna. –dijo amablemente, en ese momento no supo que decir su primero perdonar por entras a la escuela sin permiso o explicar si propósito lo cual dijo lo primero que se ocurrió.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.

-Me hermana me dijo que eres estudiante de transferencia y que estudiaras acá no?. –en ese momento le iba a decir que es un error pero entonces.

-Mejor di que sí naruto, porque así no tendrás problemas con la directora, además así será más fácil buscar a sasuke si en verdad esta acá. –fue lo único que dijo kurama y el al momento acepto su idea.

-Si lamento no haber venido antes es que me perdí al llegar acá. –al momento la directora dio un pequeña sonrisa.

-Okey pero como veras al saber que llegaste tarde no podrás empezar a estudia pero puedes usar el tiempo perdido para conocer la escuela, más tarde puedes venir a que te de su horarios para que empieces. –dijo celestia.

-Muchas gracias directora entonces aprovecho este momento para conocer la escuela. –aclaro naruto pero kurama se enfurecido "acaso es tonto es exactamente lo que dijo ella".

-Sí, la mentó que tenga que ser así ahora mi hermana y yo tenemos asuntos más importantes.

-No se preocupe. –fue lo único que dijo mientras se retiraba pero entonces entro de nuevo y pregunto. –donde puedo encontrar a las mayoría de los estudiantes?

-Ellos en estos momentos se encuentran en la cafetería. –cuando acabo naruto solo dijo gracias y se retiró lo cual su hermana dijo.

-Al parecer Sasuke pidió ayuda a un amigo para esto no? –pregunto luna.

-Si eso significa que esto es algo que el solo no puede hacer. –dijo preocupada.

Naruto corría por los pasillos de la escuela dirigiéndose a la cafetería, en ese momento se olvidó lo rero que paso con celestia y luna, mientras se acercaba sentía que su amigo estaba cerca cuando estuvo en la puerta pudo ver a sasuke sentado solo en una mesa lo cual el entro rápidamente y llamo.

-Sasuke por fin te encuentro. –dijo naruto feliz de haber encontrado a su amigo.

-Naruto! –dijieron una jóvenes que se encontraban viendo a el y todos los estudiantes.

-Maldicion llegas antes de lo esperado. –fue lo único que dijo mientras se llevaba a fue de la cafetería.

 **Tiempo actual: Mientras en la batalla de Itachi vs deidara**

Después de invocar el Susano de Itachi, Deidara poco a poco esquivaba los ataques de él y les lanzaba bombas para debilitar su Susano hasta llegar a un punto cual se desvanece y continúan su batalla como antes, al parecer ambos estaban casi igualados hasta que sucedió algo inesperado.

-Haber que te parece esto. –empezó a preparar un gran explosivo listo para itachi pero cuando prendió el mechero se dio cuenta que muchos explosivos diferentes al de él, se habían colocado alrededor suyo. –Maldición.

En ese momento dio un gran salto justo antes que explotaran, en ese momento creyó haberse librado pero en ese momento Itachi aprovecha y le apuñala con su catana.

-Maldito. –fue lo único que dijo.

-Adiós Deidara. –Itachi agarro el explosivo que tenía preparado para él y se lo pego en su cuerpo, encendió el mechero y escapo, al final exploto dejando muerto otra vez a su enemigo.

Al parecer Itachi había sido el ganador pero no se sintió tan contento solo expreso si típica conducta.

-Cuantas veces te diré que no te metas en mis batallas. –dijo furioso a una sombra que apareció y empezó a acercarle.

-Lo Lamento señor solo aproveche el momento en el que estaba distraído. –dijo la voz que era una joven chica apenada.

-A la próxima no te metas si no te digo entendido niña. –aclaro a la joven. –alguien más sintió mi presencia durante mi batalla?-

-No, me asegure de ocultar su energía y la deidara lo suficiente para que nadie se diera cuenta. –respondió la chica.

-Bien así no llamaremos la atención de otras personas. –fue lo dijo mientras se retiraba. -vamos niña tenemos otras cosas que hacer.

-Si señor Itachi. –ambos se retiraron del lugar de su batalla.

* * *

 **Naruto Shippuden Opening 17:** **watch?v=qHk1-e3pMDQ**

* * *

 **Bueno esto es todo, gracias por leer este capítulo, cualquier duda del Fanfiction dígame, si tienen alguna sugerencia avísenme, a me olvide de decirle que tengo en mente otro Fanfiction con relación a Naruto Shippuden pero no parecerán los personajes de naruto y sasuke pero tiene relación con MLP aquí un poco de la trama:**

 **Durante los viajes de la princesa Celestia por equestria encuentra a un bebe humano del Clan Uchiha del mundo de naruto (unos de los que sobrevivieron) ella decide cuidarlo y guiarlo con la diferencia que él vive encerrado sin poder salir del castillo. Los años pasaron, el niño conocía a la alumna de la princesa logrando tener una amistad, pero poco a poco descubre sus habilidades y se une a la guardia para realizar misión para proteger su hogar, pero jamás se imaginaria que sería traicionado y desterrado a un mundo donde reina la oscuridad, pasaron 5 años desde la boda en Canterlot (además teniendo en cuenta los sucesos de las demás temporadas y películas) el humano regresa con la intención de matar a las princesas por haberlo traicionado y con ayuda de alguno seres que derrotaron los ponys en el pasado estará dispuesto a todo con tal de su venganza. ¿Pero será posible que el realice su venganza o será sábado por su amiga de la infancia?**

 **Ese sería el concepto de ese FanFiction si quieren que traiga un capítulo más adelante avísenme, bueno sin más me despido.**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Hola hoy les traigo les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este Fanfiction, por problemas del hogar es posible que me tarde en subir los capítulos pero estaba vez serán más largo. El capítulo de hoy lo hice por una petición de seguido que me dijo que en uno de los capítulos parecieran ciertos personajes de Equestria y bueno ya sabrán quienes son sin más comencemos espero que disfrutes del capítulos.**

* * *

 **Naruto Shippuuden NC OP 10: watch?v=6Z34oTm4Xaw**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Una Ayuda innecesaria**

Todos veían como Sasuke se llevaba a naruto fue de la cafetería agarrándole su casaca, mientras las chicas más confundidas de que es lo que estaba pasando.

-Ahora no logro entender nada. –dijo twilight agarrándose la cabeza pensando en un explicación lógica que explique los ocurrido.

-Sunset no dijiste que lo había matado. –Aclaro rainbow esperando la respuesta de su amiga.

-Esto segura nadie sobreviviera a un ataque como ese sin sufrir algún daño uno de los dos. –respondió Sunset

-Entonces algo salió mal, debemos tener respuestas ahora mismo. –dijo Applejack.

Mientras las chicas decidían, a fuera de la cafetería se encontraba Naruto que estaba siendo llevado por su amigo Sasuke.

-Qué te pasa ahora. –dijo muy enojadamente. –así es tu forma de tratar a un amigo Sasuke.

-El que tiene la culpa tiene tu Naruto como se te ocurre aparecerte así de la nada frente a todas esas personas. –respondió Sasuke con furia pero en ese momento recordó que algo había notado y puso en alerta.

-Tenemos que irnos ahora. –fue lo único que decían mientras corrían por los pasillos

-Pero porque ahora. –naruto seguía diciendo pregunto pero su amigo no le respondía ninguna hasta que llegaron a un casillero.

Sasuke ponía la clave de su casillero mientras naruto observaba una estaría donde había foto de alumnos y una de una grupo con el título "Ganadores de los juegos de la amistad", pero entonces el Uchiha llama la atención de el para que venga. Pudo observar que su casillero había foto de ellos cuando eran pequeños lo cual causo impresión en el ya que creía que todo lo relacionado con el equipo 7 lo había destruido, además habían otros objetos que eran idénticos a los que tenía orochimaru en su cueva, pero lo que le sorprendió era la banda que se le entrego cuando Sasuke había ido a su viaje. Eso causo mucha alegría de saber que su amigo aun cumplía su promesa, pero en ese momento vio que sacaba su catana por razón desconocida con su otra mano lo cual llamo la tencion ya que sasuke no acepto la oportunidad de tener uno nuevo.

 **Nota: Recordemos que antes de que Sasuke se fuera de la aldea, El Quinto hokage había tenido los materiales para crear unos nuevos brazo por parte del AND de primer hokage pero lo razón desconocida el rechazo la oportunidad lo cual hasta en la película de THE LAST no se ve con 2 manos y en la BORUTO THE MOVIE.**

-Cómo es que tiene ti brazo? –dijo con duda.

-Veo que aun eres lento pero eso mejor te lo explicare luego debemos irnos antes que ellas vengan. –dijo mientras ponía si catana en su espalda.

-De quien, no hay nadie más que pueda ser un peligro -fue lo único que dijo mientras corrían por los pasillos. –al menos me puedes responder.

-Mira te lo diré rápido, en esta escuela hay unas chicas que puede controlar un poder muy parecido al chakra y harán todo lo que este a su alcance para interponerse en nuestra misión. –aviso el uchiha a su amigo aunque no entendía muy bien. –Mejor nos retiramos antes que nos encuentren.

Pero rápidamente fueron encontradas por las chicas que al momento sasuke cerro su casillo y al momento se fue corriendo al igual que naruto pero no se dieron cuenta que no lo cerro con cerrojo. Mientras Naruto y su amigo corrían para perder a las chicas pero sus intentos eran inútiles hasta que corrieron a la misma velocidad que cuando realizaban misiones con eso lograron ganar tiempo hasta que se dirigieron a una ventana.

-no puede los perdimos. –aclaro sunset mientras buscaba los posibles escondites.

-tie…. Tien…. Tienes raz….. Razón sunset. –dijo rainbow mientras recuperaba el aliento. –okey debo admitir que su condición nos supera a todas, creo que las demás tardaran en llegar.

-si igualmente será mejor que vallamos a buscarla pero…. –en ese momento tuvo una sensación como si alguien le indicara el camino. –hay que buscar a las demás creo que se dónde deben estar.

Mientras sunset se retiraban a buscar a las demás, naruto y sasuke se encontraban fuera del colegio dirigiendo a la estatua.

-Entonces como es que ellas pudieron conseguir ese poder? –pregunto confundido Naruto.

-no estoy informado de lo que sucedido antes pero se que este portal es el responsable. -Dijo mientras tocaba el espejo de la estatua entonces su amigo vio una resplandor al tocarlo.

-Asombroso…. así que con esto podemos volver a nuestro mundo. –respondió el sinovi impresionado.

-No –la respuesta causo impresión ante la pregunta. –este portal solo nos llevaría a otro mundo paralelo a este.

-entonces estamos varados aquí no es así junto a Obito. –esto causo tristeza pero rápidamente cambio cuando estucho un ruido que los puso alerta.

-Alto ahí! Ni se les ocurra pasar por ese portal. –dijo la chica con el sombrero.

-Si no permitiremos que se salgan con la suya. –aclaro rainbow mientras las demás se ponían en posición pero evitando la conversación.

-Cómo? –dijo el Uchiha mientras pensaban. –tengo que decirlo sunset es muy buena convenciendo pero es muy fácil de caer en la oscuridad aun cuando cree que lo hace bien.

-Y bien Sasuke como saldremos de esta. –esperando a una idea de su amigo.

-Ja! es decidió que tu escojas esta vez pero conociéndote usaras eso de nuevo no?

-Me conoces bien amigo entonces sabes lo que tienes que hacer. –Al momento que lo dijo rápidamente se puso en posición de pelea al igual que Sasuke.

-Prepárense creo que nos piensan atacar. -dijo se preparaba sunset al igual que sus amigas "solo espero que podemos usar nuestra magia ahora".

En ese momento sasuke lanzo una bomba de humo que oculto a los dos, en ese momento salen de la niebla 7 copias de naruto lo que la reacción de las chicas fue sorprendente ya que sabía que había una para cada una para pelear, pero en ese momento cuando los clones se acercaron lo suficiente toco la campana de la escuela que decía que regresaran a las clases en ese momento sucedió.

-Jutsu sexy: Jutsu Harem Inverso. –dijeron los clones transformado en 7 chicos desnudo sin ropa muy hermoso que noquearon a las chicas en especial a una de ella que se desmallo.

En Jutsu que realizaron dio tiempo para que desaparecieran Naruto y Sasuke además que no les molesto hacer ruido ya que las main six se quedaron sin aliento ante lo que vieron pero eso acabo cuando Spike intenta morder a uno de los clones logrando desaparecer a todos y liberándolas de chock.

-Twilight te encuentras bien? –dijo el perrito moviendo a su dueña.

-Gracias Spike si no fuera por tu ayuda no me hubieran liberado. –la exprecion de ella volvió a la normalidad después de jutsu que presencio. –como se encuentran las demás.

-Bien pero ese hechizo fue más poderoso que las Sirenas lanzaron en la batallas. –Aclaro Sunset ya que ella en la batalla de las bandas fue la única que no se caer pero en esta vez fue diferente.

-Todos estamos bien. –dijo Applejack bien que a las demás a Flutter solo la asusto, a rarity le gusto el cabello de los clones dejando una cara de rara y por pinkie bueno….. –esperen donde Rainbow.

-Yo lo encontré pero… -respondió Pinkie mientras mostraba la condición en la que se encontraba la chica de cabello multicolor. –pero creo que ella si la afecto.

Mientras las chicas cargaban a su amiga y la regresaban a la escuela para llevarla a la enfermería de paso para volver a sus clases Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban lejos de la escuela corriendo a la velocidad a la siempre corrían hasta llegar a una parte donde había más gente entonces decidieron descansar.

-Bueno creo que desde aquí no nos seguirán. –dijo el Uchiha.

-Tienes razón Sasuke pero al menos déjame descansar. –respondió naruto a lo cual su amigo se empezó a reir.

-Valla lo débil que te estas volviendo. –aclaro Sasuke ante la actitud.

-Ey no te burles desde que acabo la guerra no estoy teniendo misiones últimamente. –poniendo su cara de molesto cuando se burlan de el ante algo cometido.

-okey que te parece si vamos a comer algo, creo hay una puesto donde venden ramen justo como lo preparaban en conoha. –la palabra de su amigo hiso rápidamente quitarse de su cansancio y listo para ir a comer.

-Entonces que estas esperando vamos hace tiempo que he querido comer como en los viejos tiempo. –la respuesta hiso que Sasuke pusiera una pequeña sonrisa mientras iban a comer.

Mientras comían en el puesto naruto le comentaba a Sasuke que no habido misiones desde que kakashi se convertido en hekage por eso es que no entrenaba, al igual que el Uchiha le contaba sobre las chicas de los eventos que sucedieron la escuela cuando llego pero no está mucho al tanto solo lo que paso en los juegos de la amistad pero hubo una parte que le llamo la atención y era que twilight podría ser de nuevo tentada para obtener poder ya dada la experiencia de él. Cuando terminaron de comer decidieron ir a ver Obito y contarle sobre la información que tenía sasuke sobre este posible enemigo pero que no le contaba a naruto, pero su conversión se detuvo cuando empezaron a escuchar ruidos que venían de uno de los callejones.

En los callejones se encontraban tres joven chicas escapando de los parecía ser unas sombras, ellas traban de usar objetos para bloquear su camino pero eran inútiles hasta que llegaron a una callejón sin salida.

-Ahora que vamos hacer hermanas. –decía una de las chicas que se ocultaba detrás de una.

-Pues que crees si no nos dejan entonces nosotras nos encargaremos. –respondió otra agarrando un balo de metal de la basura.

Entonces empezó a golpear a esas cosas pero lo esquivaron muy rápido, pero una de las criaturas colgadas en una de las ventanas se preparaba para atacarla pero en ese momento una de ella rápidamente la voto evitando el ataque pero siendo ella la afectada.

-Adagio! –dijeron las dos chicas que dos chicas al ver como su hermana caía al suelo entonces fueron a verla.

Las criaturas de empezaron a rodearlas tanto atrás para adelante, incluso había más colgados esperando para atacar las chicas intentando hacer que su hermana reaccione.

-Por favor adagio tienes que reacción rápido esas cosas nos mataran. –decía la chica de cabello azul llorando al ver que adagio no respondía. –Por favor no sabemos que hacer tienes que ayudarnos.

-Este es nuestro fin Sonata asesinados por estas cosas. –tan solo espero a que las criaturas las mataran.

Por un momento hubo un silencio mientras la primera criaturas corría para dar el golpe que con ello daría sin a sus vidas, se pudo escuchar el sonido de una catana atravesando a las criaturas de arriba y el sonido de una los vientos soplando fuerte, cuando las dos chicas abrieron sus ojos vieron a un joven de cabello amarillo con una mano vendada que había lanzado a la criatura sin saber cómo.

-Naruto dos más se aproximan. –dijo una voz que cuando ellas voltearon vieron a un joven con cabello de color negro con una catana en la mano en los techos de forma vertical.

-Si los he visto. –respondió Naruto rápidamente. –Jutsu clones de sombra.

Entonces parecieron dos copias de joven que un instante invocaron una espera de energía azul que fueron lanzados a las dos criaturas fueron afectadas, mientras Sasuke empezaba a eliminarlo con su catana y a la vez esquivando las garras de ellos.

Cuando eliminaron a la mayoría de ellos unos cuando empezaron a escapar pero el Uchiha se adelanta he invoca una tormenta rápidamente "Ahora Mueran", empezaron a caer rayos justo en cada criatura que intentaba escapar dando fin con la orda que vinieron a atacarles.

Solo se pudo escuchar el sonido de las nubes mientras los jóvenes quien lo había salvado se acercaban pero el chico de cabellos amarillo se había acercado antes a preguntar.

-Como se encuentra? –pregunto naruto, que el asombro de sonata cambio a preocupación.

-Está muy herida apenas si puede respirar. –Respondió llorando al no saber que debería hacer. Naruto empezó a observar la herida que la criatura la había causado.

-Sasuke ya te habías enfrentado estas cosas antes como debemos solucionarlo. –mientras su amigo se arrodillaba a observar la situación de la chica

-Nunca vi un daño como este normalmente los mato antes que me toquen. –respondió mostrando que la herida afectaba más.

-Entonces no nos están ayudando en nada. –agrego la chica de color morado molesta de ver a unos extraños que posean poder que se parecía magia de equestria pero el Uchiha decidió ignorarlo.

-Naruto, Obito te dijo que estaría en una caballa sabes dónde se encuentra no? –la expresión de sasuke fue rápida. –el conoces mucho de estas cosas cuando necesite que me implantara el sharingan de itachi.

-Claro se encuentra fuera de la ciudad pero no llegaremos a tiempo.

-Entonces habrá que correr como nunca lo hemos hecho si queremos salvarla. –empezó a cargar a adagio.

-Esperen un momento no necesitamos de su ayuda en primer lugar. –dijo la chica de cabello de color morado, lo cual su hermana no supo de decir.

-Su amiga está muriendo si no le llevamos con un experto en este tipo de venenos. –la expresión de sasuke dijo mucho que pensar a ellas. –entonces sirenas vienen o no?

Cuando el Uchiha dijo sirenas ellas se quedaron paralizadas por saber que alguien sabia de donde provenían y que habían hecho tan solo se quedaron calladas.

-me lo imaginaba, naruto sabes que tienes que hacer. –dijo con sin mostrar una expresión alguna.

-Claro sasuke, Jutsu Clones de sombra. –entonces apareció un clon de sombre y cargo a la chica de pelo morado mientras que el original cargo a la de pelo celeste. –Sera mejor que se sujeten correré lo más rápido posible para llegar con Obito.

Entonces dieron un gran salto para subir al techo de las casa y empezaron a correr tan rápido como pudieron que solo poco que miraban al atardeces pudieron ver, la velocidad que tenían era asombrosa ellas apenas pudieron ver la calle, cada minuto contaba si adagio estaba aún aguanto la daño y el veneno pero dejando eso a un lado una de ella decidió preguntar a chico de cabello amarillo que le cargaba.

-Porque nos ayudan? –preguntaba mientras se aguantaba las lágrimas por su amiga.

-No tiene que haber un porque estaban en peligro y nosotros les queríamos ayudar. –la respuesta no era lo que esperaba ya que con todo lo que pasaron no esperaba que alguien como él.

-pero saben quiénes somos. –ella esperaba una respuesta más clara pero de nuevo fue respondida por.

-no me importa lo que hicieron, igualmente nadie merece tal sufrimiento como el casi pasaron. –la respuesta no es lo que esperaba aunque seguía sin entender y volviendo a preguntar.

-Pero tú amigo…

-Sasuke, él también se preocupa por tu hermana porque crees que está evitando la continuación del veneno. –entonces ella vio que salían gotas del veneno que al no entrar empezaban a salir. –Cuando el, la cargo uso su sharingan para al menos intentar la continuación, es algo que aprendido cuando se fue explorar el mundo ninja. Aunque no lo creas debajo de era cara molesta esta una persona que se preocupa.

-Pero si no llegamos a tiempo…..

-Escúchame, mientras yo esté aquí no le pasara nada a tu hermana tienes mi palabra. –la expresión que dio pudo calmar las lágrimas y sentir una sensación cálida que le hacía olvidar lo cruel que fue el mundo para ella.

-Muchas gracias….

-Naruto…. –dijo el chico de cabello amarillo. –Me llamo Naruto Usumaki y mi amigo es Sasuke Uchiha.

-Me llamo Sonata, ellas son Ariana y adagio. –empezó a señalar a quien era quien.

Mientras la ellos practicaban del lado del clon de sombra y ariana.

-Ey mas cuidado donde me tocas. –dijo ariana mientras golpeaba al clon de sombra y eso continuo mientras corrian.

-Extraño cuando sakura me golpeaba al menos no era tan directa y agresiva como ella. –decía mientras por el camino recibía directas fuerte por parte de ella.

Asi fue hasta que llegaron a las afuera de la ciudad, cuando llegaron empezaron a buscar el lugar donde naruto encontró a óbito pero como estaba oscureciendo no pudieron encontrar mucho.

-Naruto donde esta Obito. –decia el uchiha mientras las demás veían su ojo sangrar.

-que le pasa? –dijo sonata preocupada.

-Cuando usas demasiado poder del sharingan el cuerpo empieza reacción con el sangrado hasta que sea irreversible. –respondió naruto.

-preguntemos a la señora encapuchada de ahí. –todos empezaron a ver a un señora que parecía llevar una canasta idéntica a la óbito tenia y fueron a preguntar.

-Disculpe señora ha visto a señor con la mitad piel normal y la otra parte blanca, cara con la mitad arrugada y actitud molesta. –pregunto naruto lo cual la señora al escuchar la descripción empezó a ver bien a el.

-Claro naruto. –respondio con una cara feliz mientras se quitaba la capucha, era señora con rallas en la cabeza.

-He como sabes mi nombre.

-Obito me conto sobre ti. –al momento que naruto preguntara fue interrumpido por sasuke mientras seguía cargando a adagio.

-la mentó interrumpir su plática pero ella necesita la atención de óbito está muy herida. –sasuke mostro las condiciones en las que se encontraba.

-si vamos es por aquí. –empezó a guiarles rápidamente a donde se encontraba.

Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por óbito quien rápidamente todos entraron y naruto explico la situación.

-Obito necesitamos tu ayuda, ella fue atacada por una criatura y le inyectó un veneno que le está matando tienes que ayudarnos. –entonces vio la preocupación de él, sonata, ariana y sasuke pero no lo mostraba.

-Okey déjenme ver. –entonces empezó a observar las condiciones en la que se encontraba. –Sasuke hiciste un buen trabajo evitando que más veneno entrara, ahora solo hay preocuparnos del que ya está dentro. Secora podrías traerme mi equipo.

-Yo te acompaño. –dijo naruto mientras acompañaba a secora a traer el equipo que necesitaba a óbito, mientras sonata y ariana observaban a señor.

Cuando naruto y secora trajeron el equipo la pusieron el mesa mientras preparaban todo sonata pregunto.

-Como podras ayudarla? –dijo sonata, al momento pudo ver por un momento a su amiga rin reflejado en ella pero cuando recupero la razón.

-Este tipo de veneno es nuevo, pero cumple la misma función de otro que yo usaba, para curarla tendré que sacar el veneno que aún sigue en su cuerpo pero como no queda tiempo para sacarle poco a poco tendré que extraerlo junto con toda su energía vital de frente. –la respuesta causo una ira en ariana.

-Pero cuando le saques con todo su energía la mataras de frente. –cuando lo dijo óbito se sentido ofendido porque sabía que no entendía su método.

-Crees que no lo sé sirena tonta. –cuando lo dijo ambas se sorprendieron que otra persona sabia quienes era. –ahí entran naruto y sasuke, cuando yo le extraiga ellos darán su chakra para que se salve. Como es una sirena aceptara la energía devolviéndola a su estado normal.

Cuando ella escucho la idea sabía que funcionaria ya que si le dan rápidamente su cuerpo se salvaría pero no estaban seguras si será suficiente lo que ellos podían dar.

-Okey óbito ayudaremos en lo que podamos. –lo cual sasuke solo da una expresión aceptando mientras ambos se concentrar en crear una masa de chakra para dársela a adagio.

Obito preparaba lo necesario para empezar (ojo el proceso el mismo que hico sakura para salvar a cankuro a principio de naruto shippunden), cuando tenía todo listo empezó a avisar a todos.

-Escuchen para hacerlo bien tengo que abrir la herida para que entre todo se frente y pueda salir rápido les recomiendo que todos agarren una parte de ella menos naruto y sasuke cuando les de la señal les darán su chakra al chica si no morirá rápidamente oyeron. –todos tomaron en serio su parte porque sabían que una vez empezado un mínimo fallo daría fin a la adagio de una ves por todas.

Cuando empezó abrió la herida cosa que causo más dolor ya que la herida le afectaba más, al momento óbito hiso meter el agua que controlaba rápido cosa que causo mas dolor empezando a mover de sufrimiento a ella, todos sostenían con fuerza para evitar liberarse.

Obito seguía tomando gran parte de su energía vital y a la vez tomando todo el veneno que se pasó por su cuerpo, el dolor aumentaba más hasta que óbito aviso que ya tenía todo el veneno atrapado y que se preparaba para lo que venía.

Al momento cuando el sacaba todo el veneno vieron que el agua clara era todo de color verde que había entrado, los gritos pararon y por un momento no se pudo escuchar respiración alguna, entonces óbito dio la señal para que actuara naruto y sasuke que sin retraso le dieron su energía para salvarla.

-Ha funcionado. –pregunto Ariana pero por suerte escucharon la respiración de adagio.

-Eso responde a tu pregunta. –dijo óbito mientras se retiraba con el veneno para examinar.

-Sera mejor dejarla descansar. –agrego sasuke.

-Yo me quedo a cuidarla por su despierta. –tal solo decirlo naruto y sasuke se retiraron. Mientras sonata también salía acompañaba a naruto.

Cuando sonata encontró alcanzo a naruto y sasuke en ese momento llego secora con una vaso extraño.

-Toma Sasuke. –le dio el vaso extraño con color no muy agradable y al momento lo toco. –esta es una medicina para hacer que tu ojo recupere la fuerza que fue gastada.

-Muchas gracias señora secora. –lo tomo de frente y ella sin con una sonrisa se retiró.

-Ves mira lo obtuviste por hacer algo bien. –dijo su amigo naruto y a lo cual su amigo solo respondió con una sonrisa y entonces hablo sonata.

-Muchas gracias a ambos si no hubieran a parecido mi hermana hubiera…. –entonces su cara empezó a caer lágrimas cuando naruto se hacerlo.

-Te prometí que mientras yo estuviera aquí tu hermana no se iría, acaso no cumplí mi promesa. –la simples palabras del chico le quito la triste a sonata y le digo una sonrisa.

-Sera mejor que me valla a dormir, esa medicina que me dio Secora me está debilitando. –cuando lo dijo se retiraba dejando a naruto y sonata solo.

-Espera Sasuke, donde dormiremos? –pregunto a su amigo pero se retiró subiendo las escaleras y entonces secora bajo las escaleras.

-no se preocupen hay cuartos libres donde pueden dormir. –dijo mientras se retiraba a la donde se encontraban ariana y adagio.

-Bueno sonata será mejor valla a dormir. –cuando lo dijo vio que sonata estaba un momento muy débil sin razón alguna, pero casi se desmalla naruto lo agarra preocupado. –te encuentras bien.

-Si esto es normal para mí no tienen porque preocu… -casi de nuevo pierde la conciencia entonces su precupacion aumento.

-No te encuentras bien dime que te ocurre. –entonce kurama empezó a hablarle.

-naruto ella es una sirena y se nota que su poder se agota. –decía kurama ante eso naruto se sorprende.

-Que quieres decir con eso.

-Quiero decir que ella adsorbe energía para obtener fuerza y si no tiene ella empezara a debilitarse hasta que muera. –cuando dijo al momento la dejo sentada.

-Necesitas energía no. –cuando lo dijo sonata se sorprendió si ni siquiera lo había dicho. –no te preocupes que yo te puedo dar el mio.

-Espera no necesario. –pero fue inútil ya que naruto empezó a recolectar de nuevo su energía que uso para dárselo a su hermana.

-Listo aquí tienes. –sonata vio la misma cantidad que uso con su hermana.

Entonces cuando se le entrego su cuerpo empezó a recupero sus fuerzas, al principio creyó que sería poco pero su cuerpo volvía a obtener toda su fuerza como en la batalla de las bandas pero fue más de lo que creía.

-cómo es que naruto posee tanto poder más de lo que mis hermanas conseguimos en la batalla de las bandas. –prensaba sonata pero entonces solo se molestó en decir. –muchas gracias.

Naruto solo respondió con una sonrisa y se retiró a una de las habitaciones siguiendo seguido por sonata.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme pero será mejor que descanse. –al momento que lo dijo sonata puso una cara de tristeza y de pena. –Qué te sucede?

-Bueno ya que mi Ariana vigilara a adagio me preguntaba… -empezó a enrojecer un poco más. –si podría dormir con.

Naruto se quedó sorprendido que una chica le digiera eso pero no puedo decir que no cuando ella ponía esa cara de tristeza.

-Okey no tengo problemas. –su mente se ponía nervioso mientras le decía a kurama en su mente "ni te atrevas a controlar mi cuerpo mientras este dormido entendiste" aunque no recibía respuestas "ya debió haberse dormido"

El joven buscaba en los ropero alguna para cambiarse, casualidad que encontró de su tralla pero no uno para sonata lo cual le tuvo que dar otro mismo y así se fueron a dormir, mientras descansaban naruto y sasuke había una conversación abajo entre ariana y adagio que despertó.

Ella le explico lo que sucedió luego de que fue atacada, como fue traída, quienes la ayudaron y exactamente lo que hicieron para salvarla.

-Valla no me hubiera imaginado esto. –decía adagio mientras miraba la pequeña cicatriz que aun tenia.

-Como te encuentras ahora. –adagio es levanto aunque le costó un poco estabilizarse pudo recuperar fuerza perdida y más que hubiera querido.

-Bien no me siento genial no sé qué son esos humanos pero con solo un poco de su magia pude obtener más de lo que pudimos hacer tenido en la batalla de las bandas. –decía mientras estiraba su cuerpo se sentía como si nunca hubiera perdido su poder como sirena.

-Aunque no estoy segura si fue magia lo que te dieron pero no creo que podemos usar nuestros poderes sin nuestras joyas. –viendo la expresión al no saber cómo se sentía.

Entonces mientras adagio se burlaba de su hermana porque ella tenía más poder que ella entras Secora, al momento que las vio no se sorprendió.

-Vengo a llevarlas a una habitación para que descansen mañana hay muchas preguntas que yo y óbito les aremos mañana. –ambas se quedaron con la duda mas adagio porque cuando estaba con el veneno no pudo ver a nadie solo a escuchar sus voces.

-Okey mañana quiero conocer a los héroes que nos salvaron. –cuando volvió a ver a su hermana la vio con una sonrisa siniestra lo cual sin quejarse ariana siguió. –por siento donde esta sonata?

-Es posible que este durmiendo con naruto, últimamente está actuando extraña con el… más de lo que debería. –se retiraron siguiendo a secora.

 **Sugarcube Corner: Tiempo cuando se ocultaba el sol mientras naruto y sasuke saltaban por los edificios.**

Después de un problema que tuvieron al salir de la escuela las chicas se encontraban tomando bebidas relajadas y tranquilas menos sunset que observaba una arma ninja que tenía en las manos con un sello.

-Y bien sunset que decides lo harás. –Pregunto Twilight mientras las demás esperaban la respuesta de ella.

-Si lo hare. –lo dijo con seguridad agarrando con fuerza el arma ninja.

-No te preocupes estamos con tigo en lo que aremos si queremos la respuesta. –todas afirmaron lo que decia applejack.

-Gracias, Pinkie puedes comunicarte con la amiga que nos mencionaste. –pinkie emocionada agarro su celular y llamo a su amiga.

Pinkie empezaba a hablar con ella, primero empezó hacer bromas, cuando vieron lo sería que estaban las demás hablo directo de lo quería y cuando colgó.

-Ella me dijo que dentro de una hora nos reunamos con ella. –dicia pinkie pie emocionada.

* * *

 **Naruto Shippuden ED08 NC: watch?v=uk0SP9q9OsA**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer primero el capitulo hice largo porque me la pase de vago en mis vacaciones y no me puse hacer, como siempre comenten si tienen alguna sugerencia no sean crueles este capítulo va dedicado a los dos seguidores que me pidieron a las dazzling, si me preguntas porque secora no habla como yoda no quise escribir como yoda cada oración que decía y me demoraría mas tiempo.**

 **-En el siguiente capitulo lo que paso después que naruto y sasuke se fueron, como sunset obtuvo el arma ninja, y quien era la persona al que llamo pinkie en el próximo capitulo lo diremos.**

 **Spolier porque si: Que opinan de Minato y ring díganmelo.**

 **Mas te vale haber escuchado el ending, buscando uno adecuado encontré este de naruto que me recordó un poco a las canciones de las dazzling. Me despido bye.**


End file.
